The present disclosure relates generally to decontamination dispersion systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in decontaminating an interior environment.
During operation, at least some known aircraft cabins may be exposed to pathogens. As such, at least some known aircraft cabins are commonly cleaned with decontaminations systems. At least one known decontamination system discharges a fog formed from a large amount of small droplets. Although an effective dispersion system, such fog droplets tend to condensate and/or drip, and thus increase a possibility of corrosion, bleaching, and/or impact on electronic materials, insulation, and/or fabric. Moreover, fog droplets do not typically spread over large volumes and tend to remain floating in the air for an extended duration of time before depositing on a surface.
Another known decontamination system discharges fluid through a high-voltage electronic field to electrically charge the droplets. The charged droplets do not typically penetrate into crevices, but rather, because of the charge, some droplets tend to bounce back from an opening of the crevice rather than penetrating the opening. Other known decontamination systems discharge fluid non-uniformly such that at least some parts are soaked with decontaminating fluid while other parts remain dry and/or receive little or no decontaminating agents. Discharging more decontaminating agents than is necessary to decontaminate an aircraft cabin may have an undesired effect on the portion of the aircraft cabin receiving the surplus of agents. However, attempting to uniformly discharge decontaminating fluid throughout the aircraft cabin may be tedious and/or time consuming.